


Revenant Falls

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: During the twins fifth summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought he was going to be able to just work at the Shack and spend time with his girlfriend Wendy. Unfortunately this is Gravity Falls and you never know what is going to happen...





	1. Chapter 1

I don't really know how this all started, I mean I can tell you how our bit pf the story happened but not how the whole story started. I mean it could have been a lab accident, a miscast spell (not me this time), or even a sick cdc agent who went missing. Who knows.

As for us well it was our fifth summer here and we were staying at the Shack with Soos, Melody, and lil Mía. Abuelita was spending the summer with family in Florida. Stan and Ford were due back sometime after our second week but they were delayed, something to do with a customs hassle at their last port of call. I was ok with it though as it gave me more time with Wendy. Her dad was working at his brother’s site upstate and had taken the boys with him, so she was home alone this summer.

We finally decided last year to go ahead and take the plunge and started dating. Heck most of Gravity Falls had thought that already were. According to some they already had wedding gifts bought for us, just waiting for the date to happen. Mabel and Tambry kept playing Ro-sham-bo for the privilege of being Wendy's maid of honor everytime the whole group got together.

And just cause I was spending so much time with Wendy, that didn't mean that Mabel was left lonely. Nope. She spent time with her girls; Candy, Grenda, and particularly Pacifica. That one was a surprise. Not that they hung out, they had become great friends during our second summer in Gravity Falls. No the surprise happened during one of the gangs parties last year, during a game of truth or dare, Robbie dared Pacifica to kiss Mabel. Now I knew that Mabel had come out as Pan and that she thought Paz was cute, but apparently Robbie had known that Pacifica had a crush on Mabel and in his own way decided to try to pay Mabel back for setting him up with Tambry. In his defense it worked like a charm. The two of them begged out of the next round so they could talk. And the rest is history as they say.

Every once in awhile the four of us would go out exploring, visiting Multibear and what not. It had adopted Several Timez after finding them foraging in the woods after Weirdmageddon. They all helped each other expand their taste in music and two of them (Mabel could tell you which but not me) even joined the Gravity Falls workforce. One became a dispatcher for the Sheriff's office and the other got hired on by Thompson to run the projector at the theater.

But during the week that this all started Candy had went with Grenda to visit Marius (yeah, I'm surprised that they were still together myself) and so Mabel was spending most of her free time with either Pacifica or doting on lil Mía like a good godmother should (oh yeah I forgot to mention that, Mabel and I are lil Mía's godparents). But where was I, oh yeah. We were alone in the Shack and I was running the last tour cause Soos and family had driven up to Portland that Friday for Melody's mother's birthday. I wish we knew what happened to them, but I digress. Right now it really won't help us much.

Like I was saying, I had finished up giving the last tour and Wendy was cashing out the suckers’ (as Grunkle Stan calls them) purchases while Mabel was discreetly showing them the door. She had a date with Pacifica and she was ready to leave. After we shuffled the last customer out Mabel was already on her phone talking to Paz.

I was locking up when I heard one of the tourists say ‘Look honey, one of the animatronics got loose.’ Looking out the door I saw one of the gnomes coming towards the Shack. Yeah Soos hired some of the Gnomes to act as animatronics during the tours to help ‘Make the display look more lifelike.’ and he pays them a pie a week for each working gnome, it’s a good deal all around (Geoff makes sure to get his cut of one slice out of each pie earned even though he doesn’t work any shifts). But the thing is the gnomes we had working today left right after the tour finished in their area. Well that and this gnome was coming from towards town. As I got a better look at it saw it wasn’t one of Soos’s regular crew, I think this one was named Carson or was it Henry.

I walked outside as the tourist started to head for the gnome saying ‘I’ll get and take it back into the giftshop.” As I headed over to the gnome myself I got an even better look at Alan or was it Jeremiah, I saw that it’s complexion had soured. I tried stopping the tourist before he got to Kevin, Ezekiel, well whatever it’s name was but I was too late. As he had bent down he said “Honey it looks like this one was damaged, it’s leaking fluid… AAAAGGGGHHHH!”

The former gnome had taken the opportunity and took a giant (well for a gnome at least) chunk out of the man’s hand. As the guy pulled back the gnome scurried forward and climbed up his clothing before going for his jugular. I quickly hurried back towards the Shack and tried to bring his wife with me but she rushed forward to try and help her husband. I heard her screams as his died out. Locking the door I told the girls what had happened and told them to make sure the doors were locked tight. Well that and assured them that it was not my fault as I no longer had access to that spell anymore.

I then ran into the Shack’s office to grab the wireless microphone for the outdoor PA system. As I reached into the drawer where Soos kept it I came upon one of Grunkle Stans pistols, I grabbed it just to be safe. After going hunting with Wendy’s family a couple of times last year, I know how to use a gun but I really hoped I wouldn’t have to.

I met Wendy and Mabel back in the gift shop and after a quick debate over everyone’s taste in music we settled on a jingle from tv ad that we all were certain we knew. We gathered around the mic and harmonized perfectly. All it did was attract the, well, zombies towards the speaker on the totem pole. We belted out the song and tried a couple others and still there was no change in the now three zombies. Finally we gave up. I asked the girls to stay inside and I stepped out with the pistol pulled out. The two former tourists were quick to take out but the gnome was harder due to his size. He was only five feet away from me when I finally tagged him.

After Wendy let me back in we locked the doors and headed into the living room where Mabel had turned on the tv. After we watched the breaking news story it was apparent that whatever had attacked Rico, oh hell, the gnome had done it somewhere in town. There was already panic in the streets as people were being bitten and converted. Mabel was already on her phone checking back in with Pacifica. She gasped right in the middle of her conversation and I turned to see what had caused it. Right in the middle of the gang of ghouls was Preston Northwest. I really should have felt remorse for him, but to be honest I felt it couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy,

While Mabel talked to Pacifica, Wendy and I rushed around the Shack gathering up supplies. After the Weirdmageddon incident Mabel and I began making ‘bug-out bags’. I currently have two here in the Shack, one out in the compartment where I found the journal, one stashed with Multibear, and we all have one down in the Blind Eye room at the museum. I also found seven more of Stan’s guns plus some ammo. I tossed them a baseball bat and a shovel into a gunny sack I found in the office and met back up with the girls. Wendy had gathered up a collection of can goods and her bag she had here, while Mabel had two bags of her own.

Mabel Said that Pacifica barricaded herself in her room at her parent’s ranch house and was packing a second bag of her own. We headed out and remembered that Wendy had rode her bike to work today. So Wendy grabbed the keys from the corpse of the zombie and we took their SUV. While Wendy drove I called the phone I had left with Multibear in case something happened to one of Several Timez. One of the band answered and handed off the phone to Multi, I warned him about what was going down and told him to be leary of any of the Band that may have been in town.

Next I started calling the gang. Tambry was at Robbie’s so that was a two for one call. They had been listening to some music when her phone started going crazy. At first they thought it was a joke until her Bumbl feed starting sharing stories of zombie encounters. I told her to warn Robbie that the three piece harmony defense I told him about after spotting one of the old style zombies trying to escape their graveyard after Weirdmageddon.

I didn’t reach Thompson and when I called Nate I found out that he had left his phone at home when his mother answered it. She said that as far as she knows he was with Lee & Thompson at the theater. After I tried to convince her of what’s happening but she just thought it was some kind of hoax. Calling Lee and the theater got no results.

Wendy had skirted around the outer edge of town on our way to pick up Pacifica. We pulled onto the grounds of the house and it was eerie. Normally there is some type of sound coming from the house. I stayed with the SUV while the girls went in to get Pacifica, Wendy went prepared taking not only her ax but one of the pistols. She also handed Mabel the baseball bat. From what they told me the house was trashed. Mabel said they found Fredricks, the Northwest’s only remaining in house servant, in the kitchen crouched over the remains of Priscilla. Mabel froze seeing the once gentle butler munching on his former boss. Wendy went to act but Mabel stopped her and walked up to the former butler and swung her bat straight down on his head. After he was done moving Wendy said she had to hold Mabel for a bit to calm her down.

While they were inside I was still outside trying to figure out why (besides the whole zombie outbreak) the quiet was bothering me. I looked around the property till I saw what it was, the stables. There was usually some type of noise coming from the stables when we visited Pacifica in the past. I was torn, I knew I needed to stay with the vehicle for when the girls got back but I was curious. It would only take me a moment.

I grabbed the shotgun and headed towards the stables. As I neared the doors I saw the one was pushed inwards, almost broken down. And then I finally heard some noise. Cautiously I peered through the open door and I saw it. Standing outside of the stall was one of the manotaurs, Beardy, and he had a big chunk torn out of his side. And it appeared as if he had just finished eating Pacifica’s horse, Cappuccino. I apparently gasped or something as I he turned towards me and began to charge. I barely had time to bring the shotgun up and fired whoever loaded the chambers of this thing did not load buckshot. It was a slug shot and when it hit it did it’s job. Beardy dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut.

During the time I took to check the barn the girls had convinced Pacifica to let them into her room and once she saw the state of Mabel’s clothes she knew something had happened to the other’s in her house. For some reason (I believe it was in an attempt to have some type of normalcy) she insisted that Mabel change out of her bloody sweater. She had just finished when they heard the shot. Pacifica grabbed her stuff and they rushed out (Wendy guiding them away from the kitchen to spare Pacifica from seeing her mother). We all made it back to the SUV at about the same time. After they saw that I was and I explained what had happened, Wendy volunteered to go back inside to grab any non perishables that the house had in case we needed them. Pacifica also told her that her father had a satellite phone in his office incase of a power outage or phone line problems.

Once she was back with us we discussed where we were going to try to hold up for the night. We thought about heading back to the Shack and even staying here for the night but decided against either as the bodies at both locations may draw straggler zombies towards us. Finally it was a call from Lee that set our course of action.

Apparently a group of bikers from the Fractured Skull had tried taking up refuge in the theater and when Thompson attempted to stop them they threw him and Nate out into the arms of the oncoming horde. Lee was currently hiding out on the roof of the theater scared out of his mind. We told him to keep his phone on silent and to be ready to run once we called him. We planned to drive as close to the theater and try to get Lee out of there. From there the thought process was to try and find some sort of gated property for the night.

We made it into town with little hassle thanks to Wendy knowing the town like the back of her hand. As we got closer we saw that while the front of the theater had zombies milling about, the alleyway looked clear. I dialed up Lee and told him to head to the back of the roof and to look out for a blue SUV. As we pulled up I saw him hanging from the edge of the roof. Thanks to his lanky frame and the dumpster under him, he didn’t have that far to fall. He had made enough noise though that I climbed out of the SUV with one of the pistols drawn as Mabel and Pacifica helped him into the vehicle. The soft spoken giant was visibly shaken up over everything that he had seen in this short time. As I was heading back to the SUV the theater’s emergency exit opened and one of the bikers (he actually looked like one of Gideon’s old henchmen that had stayed in town after they got their pardon for their help during Weirdmageddon) had came through the door. Upon seeing us said something about stealing the SUV and getting out of town. I was hit by a thrown bottle as I started to climb into the vehicle. Wendy grabbed me and peeled out.

She ended up heading back out of town and pulled into the first place with a tall fence and a strong gate, Gleeful’s Auto Lot. It was Sunday so while Pacifica and Lee checked my head (still hurt like a dickens, apparently the bottle first connected lip first before rotating and finished hitting me so I had small gash near the base of my skull in the hairline), Mabel picked the lock on the chain holding the gate closed. After we were in the lot we closed up the gate and chained the lock on the inside. We pulled the SUV into the bay were bud has his mechanic (Ghosteyes usually) whatever minor work needed to be done to protect him from the town’s lemon law. In the office we found the keys to the rest of the vehicles on the lot and moved a panel van in front of the gate. That and the barbed wire on top should make it harder for the zombies to get in.

We set up camp inside of the office and mechanic’s bay and took inventory of out situation. We had the eight guns (three rifles, three revolvers, a semi auto pistol, & the shotgun), about a box of ammo for each, the baseball bat (Mabel had washed it after Fredricks I guess as it looked fairly clean), the shovel, a couple of weeks worth of canned goods (more if we ration), another two to three days worth in our bug out bags, Mabel’s grappling hook, Wendy’s ax, another hatchet she had in her bag, a hand crossbow (another of Wendy’s items with fifty bolts), two magnet guns, six flashlights (two with growth/shrink crystals, but I don’t see how they will help against the zombies. The only thing a shrunk zombie will be is harder to hit), approximately three outfits each (except for Lee), bandages (one of which is adorning the gash on my head), three machetes, a bowie knife, a stun gun (the only weapon Preston would buy Pacifica to defend herself), a large pocket knife (with a silver inlay in the blade that Pacifica bought herself last year after the werewolf transfer student incident), and thanks to the vending machines Bud had on the lot we now have cola and candy. There was more incidental items (like matches, toiletries, water filtration, etc) but this was the important stuff.

After the inventory check and a call to check on Robbie and Tambry (and to let them know about Nate and Thompson), Wendy and I walked the perimeter to look for any weak links in the fencing. It also gave us a chance to be there for each other and make sure we were not in shock over the days events. While walking the back fence we found out that Bud had installed a fifty gallon gas pump. We filled up a couple five gallon cans he had on site and topped off the tank in the SUV.

I decided to take the first watch and let the others sleep (I’m a night owl anyways). Wendy stayed up with me for about a half hour and we comforted each other. I took another walk around the perimeter after she went to lay down. About a hour later I started working on this journal entry. Till tomorrow.

Dipper Pines  
June 18th, 2017 The first day of the zombie apocalypse. 

With that Dipper closed the blue journal he had been writing in and stood up. he had been at this for a bit and it probably would be best if he did another perimeter search before he went and woke up Mabel for her shift. He had already let her sleep an extra hour more than was planned.

============================================

Well hello there, welcome to Revenent Falls. This is my take what would happen to the Gravity Falls crew if there were a zombie outbreak. And as we have seen these are not the same type of zombies that the Pines family have dealt with in the past. But after surviving Weirdmageddon and instances that have happened since then (it is Gravity Falls) the Twins and their friends are a little more hardened to the towns supernatural weirdness. 

My story is set five years post Weirdmageddon. if you want to read a great take on what would have happened if the zombie apocalypse happened before ‘Not What He Seems’, I suggest you check out Dead Falls by Samuel Sadi. it is an excellent story and I highly recommend it.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:  
Gravity Heroes - A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel receives a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is that Dipper is standing next to her when she received the call. This leads them off to a new adventure.  
Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks - A series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.  
Valor Force - During his time on the other side of the portal Ford encountered several people. One was name Zordon who shared scientific knowledge with him. After the defeat of Bill and seeing exactly what McGuket was capable of, Ford decided to use what he learned to create his own team. In 2016 a new threat arises and following Zordon’s advice Ford recruitsa team of ‘Teenagers With Attitude’ to create the Valor Force Rangers.  
Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region - My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region. On hiatus.  
The Curse - Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwards. Chapter 2 coming soon.  
Wrasslin Wendy - After Wendy’s brothers learn that Dipper’s Godfather is a former pro wrestler and beg him to introduce them. A few years later Wendy and her brothers are now working for Global Championship Wrasslin. that’s where our story begins.  
Camping With The Corduroys - Two quick little journal entries Dipper writes after he gets invited to go camping with his girlfriend’s family.  
The Geek Gets The Girl - The Friday after their 21st birthday (a party he had to miss thanks to an early starting college course), Mabel drags Dipper to a local bar where it appears her girlfriend Pacifica may have been trying to set him up with a blind date. Songfic without being a songfic (Follows the title and premise of the song without any of the lyrics)  
Fereality’s Gravity Falls Short Stories - My collection of shorts and drabbles that don’t fit anywhere else in my writings. Usually either Wendip or Mabcifica stories  
Baby It’s Cold Outside - Wendip songfic written for the 2017 holiday season.  
Opposites Attract - Mabcifica songfic written to get the song out of my head. 

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart. Com/ just remove the spaces.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to FullMetalKhaos, geekngroom, nautiscarader, dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review, I do read everyone. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	2. The Next Day

Wendy shook her head as she sat up, she had taken the last watch and it had been boring. But that should be changing soon, the sun was coming up and the plan was to try to get Tambry and Robbie today and see if there was anyone else they could encounter. She pulled out her cellphone and saw that she still had service. That was good, it showed that most apocalypse movies were wrong and services were still running. 

“Com’on Dad pick up.” she said after she dialed the number she had for her family. 

If she hadn’t been so focused on whether or not someone in her family would pick up she would have noticed that someone was walking up on her. Fortunately for her the person who had made it so close to her was the one person she trusted to always be there for her. So when she finally noticed him it was when he leaned in kissed her cheek. 

“Hey there Wendy, were gonna finish planning as soon as you come in.”, Dipper said as he backed away from the kiss. 

“Alright, I’m just trying to try my dad one more time.” Wendy replied after she turned and gave him a hug. 

“Ok, I’ll try to save you a couple of the Crispy Bars but Mabel and Lee have been eyeing them.” Dipper said as he walked back inside the building. 

“Ok, one moment.” Wendy said before she suddenly turned her attention back to her phone, “Dad? Dad, is that you? Kevin, why do you have dad’s phone? What happened?”

Dipper rushed back towards Wendy upon hearing the distress in her voice. 

“He what? Who else is there? Well for now stay inside and board up the widows. Stay armed if you can.” she said as Dipper looked on. She ended her conversation with, “Alright keep Gus safe. I love you too bro.”

Dipper quickly took her into his arms and hugged her, “What happened?”

“Kevin said that Dad got them back to their cabin at the logging camp but then he and Marcus headed out to find our Uncle George and his son Don. They, they haven’t heard anything from any of them yet.” Wendy said as she buried her head into Dipper’s shoulder. 

“Hey at least you know some of your family is safe, look at Pacifica. We all know what’s happened to her parents. And Mabel tried our house last night but there wasn’t any answer. Lee’s been too scared to even attempt it, I think Nate and Thompson’s deaths really hit him hard. Right now we are the only support we have and the best thing for us to do is try and keep a clear head about the situation.” Dipper noted as he stroked her hair. 

“You’re right. Let’s go get this party moving.” Wendy replied as she pulled away from the hug, “Besides I want to get another look at that head wound. I found some superglue in the desk last night and if need be I can use it to seal the wound shut.”

“That might be for the best, we don’t know if the zombies are attracted by smell of blood or not and I don’t want to be the reason we get attacked.” Dipper said as he absentmindedly rubbed his hand over the bandage. 

As they head in from the outside they hear, “Ali right you each can have one until they get in here and we can divide them up better.”

Pacifica was standing there holding the stack of Crispy Bars while Mabel and Lee each had one. 

“There better still be one of those for me,” Wendy said with a wane smile as she joined the others. 

After they finished off a breakfast of the snack bars they made their plans. They decided that they would need a second vehicle incase they encountered any other non-infected. Wendy and Dipper would travel in the SUV while Mabel, Pacifica, and Lee would take the panel van. They split up the supplies and weapons so that everyone was armed. The plan was to go grab Tambry and Robbie, then to Lee’s to grab his gear and check on his family. Wendy also showed everyone how to use the super glue as a temporary suture as she fixed up Dipper’s cut.

Once they had the gear loaded into the two vehicles Dipper wheeled the Van around to have it’s tank topped off. He pulled it back towards the gate and while everyone finished getting ready he climbed onto its roof and surveyed the route they were getting ready to drive. From what he could see it was gonna be clear at least until they get to the town proper. They should be fine. Mabel had just finished picking the lock on the gate.

“Alright all, let’s load up and move out.” Wendy called out when he got off of the van.

She climbed in the driver seat and once Dipper was in SUV she pulled out with Pacifica driving the van behind her. While they were driving Dipper tried calling his parents but it kept going to voicemail. 

They made it to the cemetery before they encountered any of the shuffling dead. They recognized a few of them like Sprout the farmer, Steve Decker the free pizza guy, and Sam Tilley the motel owner known for his yellow American flag tank top. As they neared the Valentino’s house Lee popped open the back of the van and pulled something out of his pocket. He then pulled out a lighter and lit the edge of the item and tossed it out of the back. He then shut the door. A few moments later there was a series of loud pops happened back where he had thrown the item. The zombies all headed towards the sound.

“That should buy us a little bit of time.” He said as he slide back up towards the front of the van. 

“What was that?” Pacifica asked from the driver seat.

“Well last night the guys,” He stopped as he was choked up there for a moment, “the guys and i were gonna go light some fireworks out by the high school football field. I have some firecrackers in my pockets. I figure they can be used as a distraction if we need it.”

“Good idea, but a little warning first next time. I thought maybe someone was shooting at us.” Mabel said as they pulled up behind the SUV.

As they got out Dipper said “Do I want to know what that was?” 

“Firecrackers,” Lee said as he pulled a couple more packs out of his pocket.

“Ok, cool.” Wendy said with a smile, "Lee come on up and keep the engine running. Pacifica do the same with the van. And Mabes, you keep watch ok. Your brother and I will go get these two.”

“Sounds good to me, Wends.” Mabel said as she turned towards the van. She slid her pistol over to Pacifica and grabbed the rifle they had had sitting between them. 

“Stay safe, Mabel.” Pacifica said as she placed a hand over Mabel’s on the gun.

Mabel pulled her hand to her lips and kissed it. As she let go she said, “I will, luv.” 

Mabel shut the door and walked to the back of he van. She climbed up to the roof where she would have the best view. In a stage whisper she said, “Alright Wends, broseph. Try to hurry up in there.”

“Right on sis.” Dipper whispered back as he and Wendy headed up the house/mortuary.

When Wendy got to the door it was locked. So she knocked once, then two more times, and the once more. They waited almost a minute before they heard her name from the other side of the door. “Yeah, Tambers, it’s me. Open up.” 

They heard the locks shifting and then the door creaked open. Tambry looked out from the crack and then she threw open the door. She rushed out and hugged Wendy. “Oh guys, I’m glad to see you.” 

“Same here,” Dipper said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “Where’s Robbie?”

“Upstairs finishing packing. I had most of my clothes that I kept here packed last night. I came down to grab some of the canned goods and listen for you guys while her finished up.” 

“I’ll go grab him,” Dipper said as he headed towards the stairs.

“His room is the last one on the left.” Tambry called up after him. Turning back to Wendy she said, “You want to help me see if I missed anything. You have more knowledge on what we need in this type of situation.” 

“Yeah,” Wendy said as she watched Dipper head up. Though they didn’t get along that first summer, Dipper and Robbie had more or less buried the hatchet, but for some reason she was still worried. Once he was upstairs she followed Tambry into the kitchen.

**Upstairs**

As Dipper walked down the hall he looked at the various pictures of Robbie seeing how he had grown darker as he grew older. When he got to Robbie’s room he wasn’t surprised to find it had a ‘Keep Out’ sign hanging on it. 

He knocked before grabbing the handle and saying, “Robbie, it’s Dipper.”

He tried turning the handle only to find it was locked. “Robbie, open up man.”

He heard some shuffling and on instinct he pulled his pistol. The lock was released and the door slowly opened. And Robbie stood there holding his old hoodie. “I’m glad you guys made it. Make sure Tambry gets this.” 

Dipper took the offered hoodie before asking, “What’s wrong man? Lee and the girls are all down there waiting on you.”

Robbie turned around and walked over to his bed where he sat down before speaking, “This morning, before Tambry got up, I thought I heard my dad down in the garage. So I went down, I was still tired. Part of me expected this all to be some sort of elaborate prank. I thought I you guys would pull up with Thompson and Nate and it would all be a joke.”

He stopped for a moment to collect himself while Dipper still stood in his doorway. He took a deep breath and then coughed. 

“So I went down to the garage. To be safe I had a pistol dad kept for security, this one.” he said as he held up a small twenty two. “I opened the door but didn’t see anyone. So after flipping on the light I went on in. I called for dad a couple of times but got no answer. Then something grabbed my ankle.”

He paused again as if collecting his thoughts before continuing, “I was gonna play this all macho but really it’s not gonna matter much in the long run. When it grabbed my ankle I panicked and threw the gun. By the time I realized what I had done, well…”

Robbie reached down and gently pulled up his pant leg showing a fresh bite, “I was able to smash it with one of the urns dad kept in the garage, but I was bit. I didn’t change instantly so I tied a tourniquet around my thigh to try and slow it’s spread, but I know I’m screwed. I came back up here and watched her sleep while I still could. I was getting ready to explain all of this to her when we got your message that you were on your way. She was so happy that we were getting out of here that I couldn’t tell her. I just couldn’t. Look I want you to promise me that you’ll watch out for them, both Tambry and Wendy. The two of them are all I really have left.” 

Robbie was in tears at this point, “Promise me this man.”

“I will.” Dipper promised the man who was once his rival. 

“Good,” Robbie replied as he got back to his feet. Dipper tried to help him but he waved him off. He walked back over to doorway where he bent down and grabbed a backpack. Handing it to Dipper he continued, “there’s a couple of outfits in here that should fit Tambry and the rest of the ammo if you guys need any twenty two rounds. I only need one, maybe two.”

“Robbie,” Dipper started before Robbie cut him off by gently pushing him back into the hallway. 

“I’m not gonna become one of those things Dipstick.” Robbie said as he slammed the door and locked it, “This way I get to decide my own fate.” 

“Robbie, open up man!” Dipper called out as he tried the door he knew was locked. 

Sudden footfalls from the stairs him told him the girls had heard the slammed door. 

“Dipper, what did you say to him?” Tambry called before she got to the landing. 

“Not much, I mainly listened to him.” Dipper said as he stepped between Tambry and the door. He handed her the hoodie as he said, “He wants you to have this.”

“Wha? Why?” Tambry asked as she tried to process what him giving her the hoodie meant.

Wendy came up behind Tambry and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before asking, “What’s going on Dip?”

Dipper tried to figure out how to best tell Tambry before he went for honesty, “Apparently Robbie heard something in the garage this morning. When he went to check it out he, uhm, well he got bit.” 

“What! No!” Tambry yelled as she pushed past Dipper. She tried the handle but she found it locked. She started pounding on the door, “Robert Stacey Valentino, you open this door now!”

She kept pounding the door and calling for Robbie until they finally heard him call through the door, “Sorry, no can do babe. I’m not gonna be able to go with you guys. Dipstick laid it all out for you, I’ve been bit.” 

“Don’t do this, don’t make me leave you. I love you.” Tambry called as she dropped to her knees.

“I love you to babe, that’s why I can’t let you see me like this.” Robbie called back through the door. Then he called out, “Wendy if you’re out there do me one last favor, take Tambry on out. She don’t need to be here for this.”

Wendy silently nodded before she lightly gripped Tambry’s shoulder. “Come on Tam, it sounds like he may have already made peace with what he’s doing.”

As she helped her oldest friend back to her feet she grabbed the now discarded hoodie and placed it back in Tambry’s hands. Once she got her up she started moving her towards the stairs. As she maneuvered Tambry down she looked back at Dipper and mouthed “Be Safe.” At his nod of reply she started heading down herself.

“Remember your promise, Dipstick!” Robbie called through the door as Dipper picked up the backpack Robbie packed.

“I will Robbie, I will. If you can try to give us five minutes to pull away so she doesn’t have to hear the gunshot.” Dipper replied as he started back down that dreary hallway. “And Robbie I wish this had ended differently.”

“You and me both Dipstick,” Robbie called back. 

When he made it downstairs Dipper found Wendy and Tambry by the front door. Wendy had a box of can goods in one arm, her other one comforting Tambry, and her pistol tucked into her belt. Tambry had on the hoodie and was carrying a backpack. 

Dipper peered out of the cracked door and saw that things looked fine so he opened the door. He covered the girls with his pistol as they walked out to the vehicles. Mabel was the first to notice that Robbie wasn’t with them. She was about to ask when she saw Dipper wave her off. Once they made it to the vehicles Lee climbed out of the SUV and rushed over to hug Tambry. Meanwhile Mabel climbed off of the roof of the van. while Dipper gave the group a brief synopsis of what happened, Wendy helped Tambry get into the SUV. 

“Damn it, not Robbie too.” Lee said as he slammed his fist into the side of the van.

”Whoa Lee, not so loud man.” Dipper said as he heard the sound echo off of the house and through the nearby graveyard. Soon the moans and shuffling feet coming from the direction of the road. “Ok, everyone get in the vehicles. We still need to try and make it to Lee’s place to get his stuff.” 

Before anyone could move Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out another pack of firecrackers and lit the fuse, then he threw it as hard as he could towards the graveyard hoping that that would distract the zombies long enough for everyone to make it into the vehicles. Dipper ran up to the SUV and climbed into the driver’s seat while the rest got back into the Van with Pacifica climbing up driver’s seat. As they pulled away Dipper heard a muffled gunshot coming from the direction of the house.

Following directions given by Wendy in the backseat, Dipper led the way through the alleys to Lee’s neighborhood. By the time they made it Tambry had seemingly come to terms with what’s happened and she volunteered to help Wendy & Lee get his stuff. 

“You sure you’re gonna be up for this? We won’t think any less of you if you need to sit this one out.” Wendy said as she walked around the SUV to meet up with Tambry.

“No, I need to do something. If not I’ll go crazy here.” Tambry responded as she tried to grab for one of the guns.

“I remember the last time I took you to the range,” Wendy said as she pulled the pistol away out of Tambry’s reach. She then went to the back of the SUV and grabbed the tire iron and handed it to her, “till we can get you some more practice this might be more your speed. I remember your wicked backhand when we used to do table tennis in PE. You use that type of force with that tire iron and you’ll be ok.”

“That sounds fair, I guess. I’ve already lost one person today, I don’t want to be the reason we lose another.” Tambry said as she hefted the improvised weapon.

Wendy then surprised her by grabbing a crossbow instead of her pulling her pistol. “We’re in a populated area, a gun would just draw attention that we may now want.”

Upon hearing this Lee picked up the baseball bat, “There shouldn’t be anybody home, mom was supposed to be at work when all this started. I haven’t been able reach her though, I tried while waiting for you guys at the theater yesterday. After what we’ve seen so far I hope we don’t find her here.”

“Let’s just get what we came for so we can head out and find some place to crash for the night.” Tambry said as she started moving towards the house.

“Dipper said he may have an Idea when we got out a moment ago. We’re heading there next.” Wendy said as she watched Dipper take the rooftop perch to keep an eye out.

In and out it took them less than fifteen minutes. Not only did they each have on a backpack, Lee’s the size of a military ruck sack, but both Lee and Tambry had a good size box. Wendy was also carrying a humungous cooler while her crossbow was slung across her back. 

As they were putting the stuff into the back of the van, Lee opened the lid and said. “And boosh, mom apparently went shopping yesterday we have several rolls of hamburger, a couple packs of hotdogs, six steaks, and even a pork loin roast. We will eat good tonight.”

“I wish this could last for a bit,” Mabel said looking hungrily at the food. 

Lee then pulled a retractable cord out of the back of the cooler before slowly letting it retract. “Mom never was one for roughing it. As long as wherever we go has electricity, we’ll have cold storage. The cooler is pretty much a mini fridge.”

“Yes.”, Mabel said with a fist pump. She then turned to Dipper, “So what’s the plan broseph?”

“We’re heading to the warehouse,” Dipper said as he headed towards the SUV. “Ford put in vehicle doors and reinforced the windows when he and Stan bought it from the Gleefuls to store their trip supplies when they are in town. We can pull in and lock the doors. It has solar panels and a generator if we need to run it. We can probably stay there for a few days if we need to.”

"Sounds good to me,” Pacifica said as she got into the van. 

Dipper’s Journal June 19th, 2017

As we drove away they passed a dead end street where it appeared that someone may have went on a zombie hunting spree. There were at least a dozen bodies from what they could see, that normally would not have bother them but it looks like the zombies were baited into the dead end by the fact that whoever had one it had tied Toby Determined to a light pole at the apex of the dead end. 

I sped up quickly not wanting anyone who would be willing to do that to see s and possibly follow us. Pacifica did the same behind me. Once Wendy was able to assure me that we weren’t being followed, I drove to Four Twelve Gopher Rd. After taking one last cautious look to be certain we weren’t followed I exited the SUV while Wendy took over. As they were maneuvering to prepare to back into the warehouse I entered the security code to the lock Ford had installed. Once I opened the bay doors Pacifica backed the van in with Wendy following suit. After shutting and locking the doors, I joined everybody in pulling out what supplies we thought we would need for the night. Once the cooler was plugged in and running I searched through the gear our Grunkles had left. I found a camp stove and a couple of propane canisters. Wendy and I cooked up the steaks and a couple cans on veggies. While we were cooking the others worked out a guard schedule with two of us on each patrol with myself and Mabel taking the first one. 

Before we left Mabel showed everyone the ladder to the roof where we would probably have the best vantage point for keeping watch. As we climbed we heard Wendy and Lee comforting Tambry after some random comment (I didn’t hear what was said) had seemingly brought the enormity of the situation crashing back down upon her. 


End file.
